In the field of bow and arrow hunting, oftentimes a fatally wounded animal will travel a distance before falling. The animal must be tracked by the hunter, which can be difficult in forest or heavy brush. Game tracking devices are often used. A common type of device has a long tracking line fixed to the arrow. A supply of the line is stored near the bow and is played out upon release of the arrow and subsequent flight of the animal with the arrow lodged in it. The first response of the animal upon being struck by an arrow is usually an attempt to dislodge it, often successfully, whereby the tracking device is rendered ineffective. Sometimes the arrow passes through the animal and the tracking line is quickly broken upon movement of the animal.